Bolt's Secret Crush
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: Bolt is having trouble impressing the girl of his dream. And it definitely doesn't help much that she's an austere genius and he's just an idiotic prankster. Maybe...opposites do attract somehow? First Naruto Fanfic! BoruxSara


**A/N: Um...I have no idea why I wrote this...It just sort of popped up in my head. Have always been a fan of Naruto. Sasuke x Sakura is my favourite pairing but I've never thought of writing a fanfic for this anime -,- until...I read the manga's final chapter 700. The kids are soooo adorable, haha. Gotta like...Sarada (?!)**

**Written in first-person narrative. Bolt's point of view :3**

**Disclaimer: Lol...I own nothing in this story except the...stupid plot?!**

* * *

><p>I think….I've fallen head over heels in love with this gorgeous girl in my class.<p>

She's such an austere meanie. She doesn't talk much but when she does talk, all that ever pours out of her month is sarcasm and scorn. Most of the time, she looks grim and aloof but when she does smile occasionally, her grin glimmers. She has this pair of sparkly dark orbs that are almost impenetrable. Her slick black hair is always neatly combed. It's so beautiful that I want to stroke it but I will probably get beaten senseless if I do so. She's so mysterious, so reticent. And I think I adore that introverted side of hers. I know we have something in common because she always looks at me as though she can delve into my thoughts. She's my neighbor, my friend and my secret crush. I remember her name as…Sarada.

I…can't wait any longer! I'm going to impress her! The other day, I asked papa how to charm a girl of my dream and he gave me a list of prompts. He said a true shinobi would never be afraid of courting the right girl! And yes! I'm going to do anything to make her notice me and possibly worship me as her everlasting idol~

**~1~**

Papa said the first step to capture a girl's heart is to get her attention.

I fidget restlessly in my seat, feeling somewhat nervous. Oh yea, I almost forget to mention. She sits next to me~

I prop my chins with my palms and tilt my head, striving to smile my best smile.

I hope she will notice me. Man, I've been holding this toothy grin for the past five minutes. Why isn't she even looking in my direction? I can't believe the notebook is more appealing than my handsome face.

No, I won't give up. I keep that attractive smile on my face. I scoot a bit closer to her. She's still glancing at her notes though. Not a bit interested?!

Come on! Look at me, Sarada-chan~ A suave prince is smiling at you and you're only interested in those crappy papers? Geez!

I stretch my smile a little and hold it for approximately ten more minutes until…

YES! She finally turns to gaze at me. Woah, wait, she looks…peeved. She adjusts her glasses and growls. "You've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes and forty six seconds. Your drooling is getting on my nerves."

D-Drooling? Am I drooling?

"Sarada, I-"

"Sensei, Bolt is having problems with his mouth. He can't close it." She stands up abruptly and shouts."He can't stop slobbering!"

"BOLT! PAY ATTENTION IN MY CLASS!"

_What?_

**~2~**

Okay, smiling doesn't work that well. Time to move on to the next tactic. Gotta initiate a conversation between us!

"Sarada-chan, you look cute today." I giggle, nudging her elbow playfully.

_Silence…_

Urgh, she is ignoring me.

But she can't evade me forever, hehehee.

"Don't you think today's weather is perfect for picnic?"

"It's raining."

_Oh crap…_

"Do you like flowers? We've got a whole garden of sunflowers back at home!"

_Silence…._

"By the way, why are you always so quiet? Oh! I get it! You must be shy, right? Come on! We've known each other for years! You can always count on me~"

_Silence…._

"I mean…I kinda like your glasses. Where did you get those?"

_Silence…._

"Saradaaaaaaaaa, do you wanna have lunch with me later? We can skive off school in the afternoon!"

"Hmm…"

YES! YES! She's finally responding!

She stands up and raises her hand. "Sensei, Bolt is disturbing me, again!"

"BOLT! JUST WHY WON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION!"

_Oh shoot…_

**~3~**

Well…the previous two strategies didn't go as planned. I'm gonna opt for the next one! Papa said a man should always stand confidently in front of a girl and probably let her know how much of a talented shinobi he is!

"Yo! Did everyone see my prank yesterday?" I whoop, beckoning my friends over.

They all turn to me and chuckle.

"Yea, I think the whole town saw it." Shikadai rolls his eyes.

"Got some guts, dude. It's really hilarious." Chocho laughs, munching on her sandwiches.

"What do ya think? Cool, wasn't it?" I titter, hands on my hips.

"Yea, right, I can't believe you really dared to deface the Hokage Monument." Inojin smirks.

"See! Ain't no one is as brave as me!" I brag, intentionally taking a glimpse of Sarada.

She slams her book shut and turns to glower at me.

In a very gruff voice, she mutters.

"Idiot."

**~4~**

Meh…this doesn't look good at all. She seems to…despise me.

Am I irritating her?

Er…it's too soon to give up!

I'm gonna try another plan.

I am going to…show her my new hairstyle! Papa said one of the most effective ways to attract a girl is by getting a brand-new image!

"Sarada! Sarada-chan, wait!" I trot down the corridor and yell.

She halts and spins around, scanning me from head to toe gingerly.

She always says I look immature, so I have cut my bangs and combed my hair in a slick back style. I bet I must look more like an adult now.

"Bolt, you look different today." She frowns.

YES! YES! SO SHE NOTICES!

"Yup~Yup~Tell me more." I nod eagerly, quite satisfied that she's aware of my changes.

"You look…er…" She shrugs and bits her lips dubiously.

Yes..say it! I must look more handsome than usual~

"No offense, but I think you look more dimwitted than usual."

"What? How come?"

"You gelled your hair with water and that makes you look like you've fallen into a drain or something."

_Oh crap…crap, crap!_

**~5~**

Since my change of look has failed, I decide to ask her boldly. I'm getting really impatient now. I demand a honest answer.

"Seriously Sarada-chan, what do you think of me?" I grunt.

We are lying somewhere on the hill. Of course, I've come uninvited. She doesn't look pleasant to see me tag along with her at all. She just lies there languidly, with a book covering her face.

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

"Quiet, Bolt, you're so noisy!" She snarls.

"Why don't you talk to me more often?" I ask. "I mean, we're friends, right? And you're always avoiding everyone else. Don't you think it's a bit rude?"

"The rudest thing is to interfere with someone's nap. Shut up, idiot." She lashes out.

"No, I won't. I'll keep talking until you answer me genuinely~"I snicker and start chanting. "Sarada~Sarada~Sarada~Saradaaaaa~Saradaaaaaaaaa"

"Oh shut it!" She squeals and bounces up, smacking my head upside down. "You want a reaction from me, eh? THERE IT IS!"

"Ouch!" I hug the bump on my head and flinch. "Do you really have to do that?!"

"I will say this only once." She crosses her arms sternly and declares. "What I think of you? You're reckless, ill-mannered, troublesome, annoying and most importantly IDIOITICCCCCC!"

"Oh…I see…" I sigh and stand up.

Guess I had better retreat. I don't know I am that BAD in her eyes.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, jerk?" She interrogates.

"Leaving you…alone?"

"Idiot, I never asked you to leave, did I?" She scowls.

"Huh?"

"Sit down and SHUT UP." She clutches my hand and drags me down.

_What…? I don't get it._

We lie back down on the grass and face the sky.

"I thought you hate me." I frown.

"I never said that." She states.

"Ohhhhh, then does that mean you like-"

"I never said that either!" She screeches. "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE!"

Oh man…is that a blush on her face?

She's so adorable.

I think I'm starting to like her more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's...end it here XD...might or might not continue~**


End file.
